Gohan Attacks
Gohan Attacks is the fifth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Koko Made Ka!? Kyouaku Chouzetsu Pawaa ga Gohan o Osou" (ここまでか!? 凶悪超絶パワーが悟飯を襲う). The episode first aired on February 27, 1991. Its original American air date was September 24, 1999. Summary Impaling Krillin with one of his horns, Frieza begins toying with Krillin's body until he loses consciousness. Finally, Frieza throws Krillin into the water to die. Gohan flies down after him but is blocked by Frieza. Overcome with rage, Gohan unleashes a furious attack on a surprised Frieza, catching him off guard and pummelling him to the ground. Gohan then bombards Frieza with energy beams and ends it with a Masendan. The sudden increase in power astonishes even Vegeta. Dende manages to retrieve a barely alive Krillin from the water. The dust clears and reveals that Frieza was only slightly fazed by the attack. Irritated at being toppled by a young boy, Frieza attacks Gohan in return and smashes him to the ground. Vegeta blasts Frieza from behind with a double Galick Gun to save Gohan, but it does Frieza no harm. However, Frieza is still concentrated on Gohan, and promises to kill Vegeta after he kills the boy. Gohan tries desperately to defend himself against the tyrant, but is no match for him and sent back down to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Frieza decides enough is enough and begins to crush Gohan's head with his foot. From afar, Piccolo senses Gohan's decreasing energy. He reflects on how he first met Gohan as a pampered little coward but eventually trained him into the fighter he is today, and ultimately gave his life to save him from Nappa. Vowing to sacrifice himself again for Gohan if necessary, Piccolo flies as fast as he can towards the battlefield. Frieza continues to torture Gohan. Vegeta is left at a loss for what to do. Battles *Gohan vs. Frieza (second form) Trivia *This episode of the edited English dub is actually two episodes (65a, "Gohan Attacks," and 65b, "Piccolo, the Super Namek"). The two episodes were originally edited together for broadcast on Cartoon Network due to the excessive graphic nature (and length) of a particular scene in which Krillin is impaled by Frieza with one of his horns. These episodes are presented uncut on DVD (later on the Remastered releases), but the episode numbering of the dub follows the edited version, so it is not immediately obvious. This is why "three" English episodes are listed alongside the four original Japanese episodes. {brief summary| Frieza cruelly toys with the helpless Krillin, eventually tiring of the game and tossing him into the water. Gohan, enraged, attacks Freeza with a stunning amount of power, but the onslaught does little more than surprise everyone. Frieza sets his sights on Gohan next, and begins his attack. |hide = true}} Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z